


She Wears Short Skirts...

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Ben finds Devi attractive, Ben panics over Devi's outfit, Bevi Banter, Chaotic!Ben, Devi fights back with her spirit, Rewritten Scene, Savage!Devi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: There were three things that Ben Gross had been absolutely certain of, up until today. One...he couldn't stand Devi Vishwakumar...his nemesis of many years. Two...he absolutely did not find Devi even remotely attractive. And three...He did not find Devi datable. And then Devi Vishwakumar walked into the room with a short skirt and heels, and Ben was suddenly certain of absolutely nothing.
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	She Wears Short Skirts...

When Devi walks into the classroom wearing heels and a skirt that in no way follows the school dress code, the last thing Ben Gross is expecting is to actually find her attractive.

He can't find her attractive...she's his arch-nemesis...he can't stand her (well...that's not entirely true). She was one of the members of the UN...he couldn't find her attractive (also not true. His thoughts contradicted the entire meaning of the nickname that he'd created at age 12)

Ben watches as Devi limps to her seat, sitting down and crossing her legs.

Woah...had her legs always been that long and slim?

Ben mentally slapped himself...why was he thinking about Devi's legs? 

He turned back around to look at the paper on his desk, trying to distract himself from getting too lost in his very confusing thoughts.

He hears Devi hiss in pain, and turns around to see that her knee was bleeding.

Ben's eyes widen...how did that happen? Did she fall? Was she okay? 

Stop it, Ben. Don't be an idiot...you don't care about Devi Vishwakumar.

"Hey Jonah..." He hears Devi breathe out rather flirtatiously.

For some odd reason beyond Ben's comprehension, Devi had been flirting with Jonah during almost every class period. He wasn't sure why she was...he clearly was gay.

That was totally the reason why Ben got uncomfortable when he heard it, right? Because Devi was trying to flirt with a gay guy? 

It wasn't like he was jealous or anything, right?

No...of course not. Why would he be? He didn't find Devi Vishwakumar attractive, he didn't like her and he certainly didn't care if she flirted with other guys.

Right? Right...he convinced himself.

"Ew...you're bleeding." Jonah replies shortly.

Ben turns around to give Devi a look over, eyes scanning her. 

He watched as Devi's face flashed with self-consciousness, the way it usually did when Ben gave her an intense glare (he made it look judgemental for good measure)

She really did look nice. Was she wearing makeup? Not that she needed it because she was naturally pretty but, it was a nice touch.

What was he THINKING? 

Ben began to panic in his mind, trying to come up with a jab he could throw at Devi so that he wouldn't say something he'd regret.

"You're getting your knee blood on the chair...It's unsanitary. You could have AIDS..." Ben says with his normal condescending attitude.

He watches as Devi's face falls, trying to ignore the slight guilt he felt.

Devi rolls her eyes, unfolding her legs and turning to sit straight in her seat, "I thought nobody would bang me...how could I have aids?" she snaps back, a smirk on her face.

Well...

"Easy...blood transfusion." Ben says matter-of-factly.

Blood transfusion? What the hell was he thinking...

Devi flashed one of her normal devious smirks at him, the one that she used whenever they'd get into a heated debate in class.

His heart raced.

Wait...what the hell? Why was his heart racing?

"Or sharing needles." Devi replied.

Ben snorted, "Yeah...you wish you were cool enough for intervenis drugs." he smirked at her.

Cool enough? Intervenis drugs are not cool...he was seriously off his game today. He kept his cool, trying not to show how embarrassed he was.

Devi raises an eyebrow, "Oh, drugs are like...cool now?" she teases him, "I didn't realize you were a hillbilly tweaker. You're skinny enough." she jabs.

First of all...it's almost like she could read his mind...knowing he was slapping himself internally for the weak comebacks.

Also...did she just call him skinny? Damn...that did hurt his ego.

Ben's face fell, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I'm not skinny...I'm jacked." He says defensively, trying to act tough.

Devi laughs, "For now...until you morph into your big fat dad." she snaps casually.

What the hell? How was she so good at comebacks?

And why was she so attractive when she said them? Wait...what?

"Shut up, my dad's hot!" Ben yells at her, drawing the attention of everyone in the classroom...who all looked at him with disturbed looks.

Ben sunk back into his seat, thinking of the many different ways he could off himself to get out of this humiliating situation.

Devi shoots him a grossed out look.

"You have NO IDEA what he's been through..." Ben whispers, "He has thyroid issues." he says, frowning at Devi.

Stupid Devi Vishwakumar. He wishes he could just kiss that victorious smirk right off her face. Wait...

Wipe off...he meant wipe off.

"Enough!" Mr. Shapiro yells, interrupting their conversation and making everyone's heads snap foward.

Of course Devi and Ben did not have enough, both taking their annoyed moods out on the teacher, who sent them both to the principal's office together.

Shit. He was hoping to not spend any more time with Devi in this outfit. He was running out of creative comebacks to hide his real feelings.

He sighed, grabbing his bag and walking out of the classroom, Devi following closely behind.  
~  
Ben and Devi both entered the principal's office, who rolled her eyes when she noticed their presence.

"Well...if it isn't tweedle dumb and tweedle idiot." She greets them as she walks around her desk. 

Principal Grubbs was very used to Devi and Ben being sent to her office. It happened more than you would think.

They'd both getting into a heated debate in the middle of class, distracting the entire classroom and teacher from the lesson, and would end up being sent out of class.

It was actually strange how they had such impeccable grades, given they spent more time outside or class than in it.

"You will both report here after school to do some unpaid labor in the office." She informs them.

Both Ben and Devi perk up, "You mean like an internship?!" They both yell out in unison, sending eachother glares.

"No...like a punishment." She says with a judgemental look.

Both Ben and Devi sigh at that.

Ben was always looking forward to doing internships, especially since it would help him get into any IVY league school he'd dream of.

Plus...he'd get to spend time with Devi...who was standing rather close to him in that short skirt and heels...

What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't stay and spend more time with Devi...he'd make himself look even more dumb.

It's very hard to spend so much time with someone you can't stand.

"You're in trouble..." The principal points out.

Ben sighs, "I can't...I'm...supposed to go cheer on my girlfriend's field hockey practice. I support women." he says with a cocky smirk.

He supports women? When he literally consistently tears Devi down at any chance he gets?

That's just a weak excuse to get away from Devi. His girlfriend doesn't even pay any attention to him.

He sees Devi scoff and roll her eyes at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that so, Mr. Feminist? Or is it just to watch a bunch of teenage boobs bounce around?" Principal Grubbs snaps at him.

Devi snorts, and Ben's face falls.

That was hurtful. Obviously that wasn't the case...I mean. He was standing here right next to Devi right now and he wasn't looking at her body.

He was a total supporter of women. Right?

Shit...she really got him there. Did she see him looking at Devi?

"Field hockey is a beautiful sport." Ben says defensively, waving his hand around.

A beautiful sport? He didn't know what he was saying today.

"Busted...you're a perv." Devi says with a smirk, eyeing him up and down.

Ben looks at her with an offended look. He can't hide it...that did sting a bit.

"And what are you laughing at? Is that a skirt, or a headband?" The principal says to Devi, who raises an eyebrow at her, looking down at her skirt.

Ben smirked, that was exactly what he was thinking earlier. You know...when he was totally NOT checking Devi Vishwakumar out.

Totally not.

"You get your acts together, or I will personally call ALL of the IVYs and tell them NOT to admit you." She snaps, leaning on her desk.

"Get ready to get your online degree at Saint Doofus University dot com." She adds.

Ben and Devi turn to look at eachother, both looking equally confused and slightly concerned.

"Move along..." She says, shooing them out of the room.

Devi follows Ben out of the room and into the hallway, walking faster past him back in the direction of the classroom.

Ben watches as Devi struts down the hallway in her heels, not being able to help himself from staring.

Her legs really were long. And that skirt was DEFINITELY a headband.

Devi stopped walking, turning around and giving Ben a look.

"Did your legs forget how to work? Or are you just checking me out while I'm walking, perv?" She teases, smirking at him.

Ben's face turns red, and he glares at her.

He got caught. Shit. He needed to think of something to say back.

"Nothing worth checking out, David. If you forgot, I kind of have a smoking hot girlfriend. And...the only person who's legs suddenly stop working are yours." Ben snaps.

Devi frowns, turning around and walking away from him with her arms crossed.

Okay...that was extremely uncalled for and rude. You're such a dick, Ben. 

Ben sighed, continuing in the direction of the classroom.  
~  
After school Ben and Devi both reported to the office for their punishment...which happened to be transporting boxes across the courtyard.

So here he was, walking alongside Devi on the sidewalk in the direction of the computer lab.

Well, he was walker a bit ahead of her just to be safe this time. He didn't want to be caught staring...

I mean...called a perv.

"Your stupid heels are slowing us down. Take them off." Ben snaps as he looks back at her.

Devi rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you'd like to see my bare feet...sicko. Foot fetish much?" she snaps.

Ben cringes, making a grossed out facial expression.

Yeah, no. That's where he drew the line.

Ben and Devi finally get to the computer lab, dragging their rolling carts inside. Devi flips on the light switch, immediately dropping everything and letting out a gasp when she saw Eleanor and Oliver Martinez making out.

Ben's eyes widened. This was the last thing he'd expected to witness while doing torturous punishment time with Devi.

"Oliver Martinez?! Stop molesting my friend!" Devi yells, making the two jump apart.

Ben's eyes are still wide, but he shoots Devi a confused look.

"He's not molesting me...he's caressing me. He's my boyfriend." Eleanor explains. 

Devi gasps, "Wait...you have a boyfriend?" 

Why does Devi sound like she's almost hurt or jealous of this situation? Ben thought that she was very clearly trying to get with Jonah. Or maybe she was into Oliver Martinez?

Ben didn't know, but he still got slightly jealous anyway.

Ben starts to zone out on the conversation for a few seconds while Oliver explains why they couldn't reveal their relationship to the theater nerds.

He zones back in when Eleanor approaches where he and Devi were standing.

"I just...didn't want to upstage you while you were trying to get a boyfriend of your own." Eleanor says softly.

Devi sighs, "I can't believe you didn't tell me and Fabiola."

Eleanor looks away, "Fabiola knows..." she whispers.

Ben immediately glances over at Devi, who is clearly hurt by what she just heard. He can't help but feel bad for her that her two bestfriends withheld something important from her.

Shit...he was staring again.

"Wow...I guess I was wrong when I said nobody would date anyone in the UN. They just won't date you." Ben teases, hissing in pain when Devi punches him in the arm.

He would date Devi...but he'd never admit that to himself. Or anyone else.

"Shut up, Ben!" She snaps at him.

He's not gonna lie, he totally deserved that. That was kind of a dick thing to say. And...probably not the best time to jab at Devi.

"I'm sorry...I just didn't know how you'd react with your legs and everything...I didn't want to upset you." Eleanor apologizes.

It was obvious to Ben that Devi's bestfriends didn't tell her this information because they knew she'd fly off the handle. He knew Devi well enough to know that she had a very short fuse, and that you had to proceed with caution.

But he also felt kind of bad...because Devi's friends were still treating her like she was fragile, which she was anything BUT.

Ben never cut Devi a break...even when she'd gone through everything with her dad and losing her ability to walk, Ben wanted to be there for her without being too obvious.

So...he'd treated her like normal. Never made her feel different or pitied.

It's a twisted notion, but to Ben it made sense.

"Me, Upset?" Devi says in a sarcastic voice as she slowly backed towards the door, "You should be upset because your weird choice in men. Me...I'm cool."

Ben watched with a raised eyebrow as Devi pushed open the door, walking outside, "Cool as ice. Peace." she shot Ben the piece sign, closing the door.

What the hell had just happened? Was this all a fever dream to Ben?

Not that he'd dream about Devi, because that would be weird...

All three of them stand in awkward silence until Devi's frustrated scream echoes into the room.

Okay...its official. Ben had no idea what was going on. He awkwardly waved a goodbye to Eleanor and Oliver, leaving the boxes and walking back to the office.

He caught sight of Devi changing into her sneakers, grabbing her heels and running out of school. Normally, he'd rat her out to the Principal for bailing on him and leaving all the work for him...

But today he just didn't have it in him. He also felt kind of bad for her...so he made up an excuse for her, and finished the rest of the work himself.

Later that afternoon he got home from school, flopping down on his bed and running through the events of the day in his head. 

He doesn't know what got into him...but all he knew was that he was completely screwed.

Also...Devi Vishwakumar was attractive. He finally allowed himself to accept that fact.


End file.
